Polaris: Prologue
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: BTS A/B/O Alpha!Jin, Alpha!Jungkook, Omega!Yoongi, Beta!Hoseok, Beta!Namjoon. Yoonjin
1. Prologue 1

Polaris

Cast: BTS Suga, J-Hope, Rap Monster, Jin

Rate: T

Warn: OOC

Note: A/B/O tapi bukan Wolf!AU, Omega!Yoongi, Beta!Hoseok, Beta!Namjoon, Alpha!Jin, tidak terlalu membahas A/B/O-nya sebenarnya.

Note(2): Beta itu bisa dibilang sama dengan manusia biasa, Alpha itu matanya berwarna merah dan Omega itu biru.

XXX

"Parah." Kata Hoseok.

Yoongi tidak bertanya ada apa dengan Hoseok, dia cuma melirik dan Hoseok pasti cerita sendiri.

"Kita tetangga, tapi kita cuma bisa bertemu di sekolah." Kata Hoseok.

Yoongi terkekeh.

Hoseok lalu duduk di bangkunya, di sebelah Yoongi, "Namjoon juga sama parahnya."

"Hm?"

"Dia licik, Yoongi, di dalam surat yang dia kirim untukku ada surat untukmu." Kata Hoseok, dia melempar amplop surat ke meja Yoongi.

"Itu namanya cerdas, dia hemat prangko."

"Aih." Hoseok menggerutu, "Kau selalu saja membela dia."

Yoongi cuma terkekeh. Dia memasukan surat dari Namjoon ke dalam tasnya, dia akan membacanya sembunyi sembunyi nanti.

"Aku bukan membelanya, aku cuma berpikir lebih baik dia kirim semua suratnya ke alamatmu." Kata Yoongi.

"Ya, kau benar. Maaf, Yoongi."

Mereka diam, dua duanya tahu kalau Namjoon mengirim suratnya langsung ke alamat Yoongi, bisa bisa Yoongi tidak pernah menerima surat itu sampai mati.

"Kau mau coba kabur, Yoongi?" tanya Hoseok.

"Wah, sekarang kau yang parah, ya." Goda Yoongi.

"Hei, aku cuma bertanya, yang parah itu sebenarnya-"

"Aku tahu." Sela Yoongi.

Mereka diam.

Yang parah sebenarnya adalah Yoongi sendiri, dia sumber segala yang parah parah di dunia ini.

Tapi Hoseok tidak berpikir begitu.

"Aku cuma ingin menyelesaikan SMA-ku yang tinggal hitungan minggu lagi ini dengan tenang dan menemukan polaris-ku, lebih bagus lagi kalau aku juga bisa bertemu muse-ku."

Polaris itu bintang yang bisa menunjukan arah, dan Hoseok seperti bintang.

"Duh, jangan pakai bahasa yang aku tidak tahu, Yoongi."

Apa Hoseok itu polaris?

Yoongi tertawa meledek, "Maaf, maaf, aku lupa aku ini kelewat jenius."

Kalau Hoseok itu polaris, apa Yoongi harus mengikutinya?

XXX

Tiap pulang sekolah sebenarnya Yoongi bisa kabur, bisa tidak usah pulang lagi ke rumahnya sama sekali, tapi Yoongi selalu pulang ke rumah yang sama, pas jam lima sore.

Mungkin karena sebelumnya tidak ada yang mengajaknya kabur.

Mungkin juga karena Yoongi tahu dia adalah omega dan omega tidak bisa apa apa, tidak berharga sama sekali.

Sore ini Yoongi memarkir sepedanya di depan toko kelontong langganan. dia beli permen supaya dia tidak diusir saat membaca surat Namjoon.

Sebagian besar surat itu berisi pengalaman Namjoon tinggal di luar negeri, sebagian lagi membahas kehidupan Yoongi yang monoton dan jauh lebih suram dari Namjoon.

Dalam surat itu ada pertanyaan yang membuat Yoongi ingin menendang Namjoon kalau saja Namjoon ada di sini;

Aku tahu ini pertanyaan bocah, tapi aku penasaran kau naksir Hoseok ya?

Yoongi hampir saja melempar surat itu kalau dia tidak membaca kalimat di bawahnya;

Bercanda. Jangan marah, Yoongi.

Aku bakal langsung pulang habis ujian, kalau ada hal hal yang sulit ditulis, kita bisa ngobrol langsung nanti. Aku selalu siap membantumu apapun yang terjadi, Yoongi.

Yoongi memasukan lagi surat yang sudah dia baca habis itu.

Polaris itu bintang yang bisa membantu menunjukan arah dan Namjoon bisa menunjukan arah.

Namjoon itu cerdas, dia punya pemikiran mendalam yang sepertinya tidak semua orang pikirkan.

Apa Namjoon itu polaris?

Yoongi percaya orang jenius dan cerdas itu cocok kalau bergabung.

Kalau Namjoon itu polaris, apa dia bisa membantu Yoongi?

XXX

Kadang dari jendela kamarnya Yoongi bisa melihat Hoseok memandangi rumahnya. Seperti pencuri. Padahal di rumahnya tidak ada banyak barang yang bisa dicuri, tidak ada perabot bagus dan perhiasan atau pajangan emas, semua sudah habis dijual. Benda terakhir yang bisa dijual adalah Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengarnya beberapa kali, dia akan dijual cepat atau lambat. Itulah kenapa Yoongi beberapa kali berpikir untuk kabur, tapi akhirnya dia malah kembali lagi ke rumah yang sama setiap harinya.

Yoongi akui ada sesuatu yang mengikatnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya Yoongi tidak punya barang apapun yang penting untuknya, dia cuma punya uang jajan yang hampir tidak berarti apa apa. Bahkan mungkin dirinya sendiri juga tidak penting sama sekali.

Hari itu hari yang sama dengan hari dimana ijazah SMA Yoongi bisa diambil, Hoseok mencegat sepeda Yoongi di jalan menuju pulang.

"Yoongi! Ada banyak orang di depan rumahmu!" dan dia mengaku bergitu saja kalau dia baru saja memandangi rumah Yoongi lagi, "Ayahmu menjualmu Yoongi, kau harus kabur sekarang!"

Yoongi berpikir, mungkin nilai omega itu sama dengan barang. Yang menjadi penting karena barang itu punya nilai historis, dan kalau barang itu meninggalkan kenangan buruk sudah pasti ingin dibuang jauh jauh, kan?

"Aku tidak bisa pergi, Hoseok."

"Kenapa, Yoongi? Kau mau mereka menangkapmu!?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan piano ibuku."

Mereka diam. Yoongi masih menuntun sepedanya dengan tas sekolahnya masih di punggung.

"Itu cuma piano, Yoongi."

"Apa maksudmu itu cuma piano!?"

"Keselamatanmu lebih penting Yoongi."

"Kalau aku penting kenapa orang yang katanya ayahku itu menjualku!?"

Mereka diam.

"Omega itu tidak penting, Hoseok, aku tidak pernah penting."

"Parah." Kata Hoseok, dia mengusap mukanya.

"Iya, aku parah." Gumam Yoongi.

"Ayahmu yang parah, Yoongi! Harusnya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan sama sekali karena kau yang paling tahu, dia tidak waras setelah ibumu meninggal. Dia menjualmu, ayah macam apa itu!?"

Ayah yang tidak benar, ayah yang tidak bisa menerima kalau anaknya adalah omega. Yoongi sendiri tahu.

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum mereka mencarimu, Yoongi!"

TIN TIN!

Yoongi tidak terlalu familiar dengan klakson mobil, dia sendiri jarang melihat mobil milik pribadi. Jadi dia merasa aneh melihat mobil yang datang dari arah belakang Hoseok, pengemudinya menurunkan kaca jendelanya, matanya berwarna merah, bajunya warna pink –itu tidak penting, yang lebih penting adalah si pengemudi itu adalah alpha, itu terlihat dari matanya yang berwarna merah, dan begitu dia bilang, "Ayo naik!" Yoongi langsung ingin menurutinya.

Yoongi langsung meninggalkan sepedanya, masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah pengemudi. Hoseok duduk di belakang.

"Halo, aku Seokjin, sepupunya Namjoon." Kata si pengemudi, sambil menyetir, di dalam matanya yang berbinar Yoongi seperti melihat bintang bintang.

Apa Seokjin itu polaris?

"Siapa namamu? Kau manis seperti gula. Sugar~" lalu Seokjin tertawa.

Apa Seokjin bisa membantu menunjukan pada Yoongi mana arah yang benar seperti polaris?

"Sugar? Tidak buruk untuk nama panggilan."

Apa Seokjin itu polaris untuk Yoongi?

"Omong omong, Jin Hyung, Sugar-mu ini namanya Min Yoongi." Celetuk Namjoon.

Yoongi menoleh ke belakang, di kursi belakang ada Namjoon di sebelah Hoseok, pakai mantel abu abu yang warnanya mirip dengan warna kursi.

"Halo, Yoongi." Namjoon mengatakannya dengan cepat dan tersenyum lebar, dia masih Namjoon yang sama dengan yang Yoongi terakhir lihat tiga tahun lalu, dia berubah tapi dia masih Namjoon, teman pertamanya.

"Hai."

XXX


	2. Prologue 2

Polaris

Cast: BTS Suga, J-Hope, Rap Monster, Jin, Jungkook

Rate: T

Warn: OOC, serius OOC.

Note: A/B/O tapi bukan Wolf!AU, Omega!Yoongi, Beta!Hoseok, Beta!Namjoon, Alpha!Jin, Alpha!Jungkook. Mungkin bisa dibilang agak membahas A/B/O, tapi mungkin tidak.

XXX

Jungkook punya hidung yang sensitif. Debu dan serbuk sari adalah contoh dari beberapa hal yang menyulitkan Jungkook karena bisa membuatnya pilek mendadak, tapi ketika dia tidak pilek indera penciumannya sangat tajam.

Setiap orang punya bau yang berbeda beda dan Jungkook bisa mengenali orang dari bau itu. Kadang bau itu tidak bisa dideskripsikan dan cuma bisa Jungkook sebut dengan 'bau seseorang'.

Contohnya saat ini, Jungkook sedang naik sepeda dengan santai ke rumah, dia fokus pada jalan tapi hidungnya mencium bau seorang gadis; rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumah Seokjin dan lebih muda dari Jungkook. Jungkook langsung menambah kecepatan sebelum gadis itu menyapanya.

"Siang, Oppa!"

Jungkook tidak berbalik ke belakang ke arah gadis itu, dia terus mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah.

Rumah yang dia tinggali adalah rumah milik Kim Seokjin, baunya seperti makanan dan asap, karena memang lantai satunya adalah restoran. Lantai duanya baunya sudah lebih seperti manusia.

Jungkook masuk lewat pintu belakang yang langsung tembus ke dapur, memarkir sepedanya asal asalan di depan pintu bersama beberapa sepeda yang lain.

"Hyung! Aku lapar!" Serunya.

Seokjin datang, masih pakai celemek, "Harusnya kau itu salam dulu, jangan langsung minta makan." Katanya. Jungkook cuma terkekeh, Seokjin cerewet mirip ibu ibu. Baunya hari ini seperti makanan dan itu membuat Jungkook makin lapar, tapi dibalik bau makanan asin itu Jungkook bisa mencium bau Seokjin yang sangat Seokjin, bau yang seperti menempel di tembok lantai dua dan walaupun Jungkook sudah lama tinggal dengan Seokjin tapi bau Seokjin masih dominan di rumahnya.

Sebenarnya bau yang ada di rumah bukan bau Seokjin dan Jungkook saja, ada bau Hoseok juga; tipis karena dia jarang di rumah, ada bau Yoongi juga, dan ada bau Namjoon juga yang mengingatkan Jungkook pada kayu dan buku.

Jadi, begitu Jungkook mencium bau yang mirip seperti bau kayu dan buku dia tahu Namjoon juga pulang siang ini.

"Aku pulang." Namjoon menenteng tas dan pakai setelan jas. Dia duduk di meja makan yang ada di dapur, di ssbelah Jungkook duduk, "Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini, Kook?"

"Biasa, Hyung. Membosankan."

Dua piring nasi goreng muncul di depan mereka, Seokjin yang membawanya, "Hari ini adanya nasi goreng karena Yoongi minta nasi goreng."

Namjoon dan Jungkook dua duanya tidak ada yang protes karena mereka kelaparan dan bersedia makan apapun yang Seokjin siapkan.

Bau nasi gorengnya seperti nasi goreng kimchi dengan tuna, sesuatu yang enak dan sesuatu yang sering Yoongi minta akhir akhir ini.

Indera penciuman Jungkook dipenuhi bau nasi goreng, tapi karena dia sangat sensitif jadi Jungkook masih bisa menangkap bau lain; bau Seokjin, bau Namjoon, dan bau Hoseok.

Pintu tiba tiba terbuka, Hoseok datang dengan terburu buru, baunya seperti sesuatu yang segar, jadi Jungkook suka suka saja, kalau divisualisasikan bau Hoseok punya kesan yang sama dengan matahari terbit di hari Minggu, santai dan segar, tapi -Jungkook bingung menjelaskannya, mungkin anggapan kalau Hoseok sama dengan matahari terbit di hari Minggu banyak dipengaruhi karena Hoseok paling sering ada di rumah di hari Minggu, jadi Jungkook sering mencium baunya di hari itu.

Seokjin panik, "Kenapa pulang sekarang? Kantormu kan jauh, Hoseok."

"Kotak bekalku ketinggalan." Kata Hoseok.

Kotak bekal itu ada di hadapan Jungkook dan Namjoon, Jungkook tahu bukan karena kotak itu berbau seperti Hoseok, tapi karena Jungkook hapal kotak bekal ini adalah kotak bekal Hoseok, lagipula siapa juga yang masih bawa bekal kecuali Hoseok.

"Hyung, ini." Jungkook menunjuk kotak bekal di hadapannya.

"Oh, makasih, Kook. Aku pergi, ya."

"Iya, sana cepat, jangan sampai istirahat siangmu habis di jalan." Kata Seokjin, panik dan berisik seperti ibu ibu.

Jungkook paham Seokjin jadi seperti itu karena dia yang paling tua, dia kakak semua orang dan dialah yang harus memastikan kalau adik adiknya baik baik saja. Jadi Jungkook melanjutkan makan dengan tenang.

"Ada Hoseok?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, dia cuma melirik pada siapa yang bertanya; Yoongi.

Namjoon minum dulu sebelum bicara, "Tadi pulang sebentar soalnya bekalnya tertinggal."

Yoongi cemberut.

Seokjin datang, menarik kursi dan mendudukan Yoongi di kursi itu, "Kan sudah aku bilang jangan turun, aku baru mau bawa jatah makanmu ke atas. Kalau kau jatuh dan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kita berdua inginkan, aku yang paling sedih."

"Iya, Hyung. Aku cuma mau bertemu Hoseok tapi dia sudah pergi lagi." Kata Yoongi.

"Kau bisa bertemu Hoseok nanti, sekarang makan dulu." Kata Seokjin, dia membawa nampan yang berisi sepiring nasi goreng ke hadapan Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi malah bilang, "Hyung, kira kira es krim cokelat tapi warna pink ada tidak, ya?"

Jungkook berusaha tidak tersedak, apalagi tertawa. Bisa kena damprat dia, apalagi sekarang Yoongi pindah ke samping Jungkook, jadi Jungkook duduk diapit Yoongi dan Namjoon.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi, dia mungkin sadar muka Jungkook jadi aneh.

"Tidak." Kata Jungkook, dia optimis Yoongi itu menyayanginya jadj dia tidak mungkin kena damprat, "Bau Hyung seperti bayi.

Yoongi tersenyum, bahasan tentang bayi selalu membuatnya jadi lunak akhir akhir ini.

XXX

Note(Pertanyaan): Ada yang berpikir sama denganku tentang Yoongi dan siapa polaris-nya? Juga soal keadaan Yoongi di chapter ini?

Note: sebenarnya ini penjelasan yang tidak jelas soal chapter sebelumnya.

XXX

(+)

XXX

Bau bayi dari Yoongi adalah bau yang menyenangkan, lembut dan membuat tenang, dan membuat Jungkook ingin menjaga Yoongi. Maka Jungkook pikir normal kalau tadi Jin seprotektif itu pada Yoongi.

Makanya begitu muncul bau orang lain, Jungkook langsung merangkul Yoongi; memastikan Yoongi aman aman saja dari orang lain yang tidak dekat dengan Yoongi.

Katakanlah Jungkook terlalu menuruti instingnya. salahkan Yoongi soal itu.

pintu terbuka lagi, salah satu pegawai Seokjin datang sambil membawa belanjaan. Dia panik, pasti ada sesuatu, "Jungkook, sepedamu dibawa lari orang."

"Apa!?"

Jungkook punya hidung yang sensitif, tapi tingkat ketajaman penciumannya juga ada batasannya.


	3. Note

Note: Penjelasan soal polarisnya Yoongi.

Singkatnya,

Polaris itu 3 bintang yang terlihat seperti 1 bintang kalau dilihat dari Bumi.

Polaris itu bukan cuma satu, tapi 3; Polaris A, Polaris B, Polaris Ab. Jadi Seokjin, Hoseok dan Namjoon itu tiga tiganya Polaris Yoongi; Orang orang yang bisa menunjukan pada Yoongi untuk jadi Yoongi yang lebih baik (=mencapai suatu tujuan)

Tapi katanya Polaris itu sebenarnya ada lima, nah Yoongi masih mencari yang dua lagi siapa. Walaupun belum sah juga polaris itu ada lima.

(Tapi itu cocok dengan jumlah anak yang aku mau untuk YoonJin. Dua, yang sulung namanya Kim Yerim.)


	4. Note (2)

Halo.

Aku sudah tidak hapal plot dari fanfic ini, tapi aku ingat ini plot yang membuatku menangis karena aku terlalu banyak menangis itulah aku hanya kuat menulis prolognya.

Terimakasih.


End file.
